


虎兔（硬汉攻×柔弱受）

by duanlaojiang



Category: nuest
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanlaojiang/pseuds/duanlaojiang





	虎兔（硬汉攻×柔弱受）

姜东昊三下两下脱了上衣，露出了精悍劲瘦的身子。崔珉起懵然注视着他，漂亮的眼睛忽闪忽闪的。  
姜东昊跪在浴缸前，把手伸进热水里，圈住了崔珉起的纤腰，一把抱了起来。崔珉起被他夹在臂弯里从浴缸里拖了出来，赤着脚站在瓷砖地板上。  
他伏在姜东昊的怀里，湿漉漉的头发贴在滚着水珠的脊背上，身子轻轻颤抖。  
“老公……”崔珉起把脑袋埋在姜东昊的颈窝里，撒娇地蹭来蹭去，两条光裸雪白的长腿绞在一起，柔软细腻的香肌贴着姜东昊坚硬结实的腰腹。  
“我想要你，”姜东昊伸手捏住了崔珉起的下巴:“就现在。”崔珉起茫然地抬着头，盯着姜东昊近在咫尺的脸，伸了伸脑袋在姜东昊的唇上啄了一口，结果被姜东昊按着后脑勺狠狠地深吻，撬开牙齿，吮咂着唇舌。  
像是三月的惊蛰初遇春雨，又像是深林里嫩笋忽见天日，有什么从未觉知的欲望破土而出，异样而惊奇。  
崔珉起低头，看到自己两腿间翘起的欲根，不由自主地伸手抚弄。姜东昊在他的耳边声音喑哑:“乖孩子，不要用手。”  
崔珉起听话地把手扶在了姜东昊的腰上，手指调皮地在成块的腹肌间画圈。  
姜东昊嘬吸着崔珉起的脖颈，大手在两瓣饱满挺翘的臀肉上狠狠地揉搓，揉出一层暧昧淫靡的桃色。翘臀手感好得让人想蹂躏，光是抚摸就能让人浮想联翩，要是掰开操进去，不知道是怎样销魂的滋味。  
“嗯……”崔珉起被迫仰着脖子，猫叫一样的呻吟声从嗓子里断断续续地传出来。  
“宝贝儿，”姜东昊亲了亲崔珉起的下巴:“我要操你，你让不让？”崔珉起听到这个淫秽的字，突然就害怕地把肩膀缩了起来，他窝在姜东昊的怀里，小声地哀求:“不要……”  
姜东昊像是被人当头一棒，珉起怎么会知道他在说什么？他突然想起初遇崔珉起时的情景，珉起从前是被人性侵过吧，或许是一个人，或许是几个人，或许是一次，或许……是很多次。  
“我要是……能早点遇到你，能好好保护你，那该多好。”姜东昊心疼地亲吻着小傻子被水汽蒸得红润的脸蛋。  
崔珉起被他紧紧地搂着，腿间的欲望越发膨胀，他嘴里嘟囔起来:“老公……我难受……”  
“哪里难受？”  
“下面，尿尿的地方……”  
姜东昊轻轻地舔着他的耳垂:“老公让你舒服好不好？你乖乖听话。”崔珉起嗯了一声，突然臀瓣被掰开了，一根软管塞进了幽闭的孔窍。  
“什么东西……啊……”崔珉起皱着眉头，感觉温热的液体灌进了下身，越来越多，撑开了狭小的腔壁。  
好胀，好难受。  
崔珉起抗拒地推着姜东昊的胸膛，被姜东昊用胳膊搂紧了。 “别乱动，”姜东昊吓唬他:“再动打你屁股。”崔珉起哼哼唧唧地扭着身子，结果臀上啪的挨了一巴掌，力度还不小，火辣辣的疼。  
他忍着腹腔里的胀热不敢动了，泪珠在眼眶里打转转，楚楚可怜的小模样。  
“不要了，嗯……老公……”  
“好难受……”  
他难捱地哆嗦起来，小腹被热液撑得浑圆，眼泪终于掉了下来，一串串的。姜东昊把灌肠器抽出来，走出卫生间关上了门。  
听到里面的抽水声，姜东昊才拿了浴巾走进去，把崔珉起裹起来抱到了卧室的大床上。  
崔珉起出了一身汗，浑身浮着一层潮红，虚脱地深陷在被褥里。姜东昊把他翻了个身，手指蘸了润滑液撑开了娇嫩紧致的穴口。  
“嗯……啊……”下身的异物感很难受，肠壁被摩擦的感觉又很舒服，崔珉起跪趴在床上，翘臀往上撅起迎合着兴风作浪的手指。  
手指越插越快，带出晶亮的大股大股的淫液，嫩穴红如胭脂，看得姜东昊兽性大发，只想插进去好好纾解下身的胀痛。  
姜东昊抽出了手指，解开裤链，滚烫炙热的性器立刻从内裤里弹了出来，他伸手掰开两瓣诱人的雪臀，硕大的龟头就这样塞进了狭窄的穴口。  
崔珉起被撑得下身疼痛难忍，猛地哭了出来，脸埋在被子里，呜咽声闷闷地穿出来。姜东昊怕他受不了，又抽了出来，把崔珉起翻了个身正对着自己。  
崔珉起的两条腿架在姜东昊的肩上，双腿大开着，把身体最娇嫩的地方都暴露在男人饥渴的目光下。  
“好疼……”他把两只胳膊缩在胸前，眼泪汪汪的，畏惧地盯着姜东昊充血勃发的阳具。  
“你早晚要受着，”姜东昊狠了狠心，俯下身掐住了崔珉起的细腰:“别哭了。”  
坚挺的硬物再一次撑开了小穴，挤开黏软湿热的甬道，缓缓地捅到了深处。崔珉起哭着挨操，眼泪模糊间，看到自己的下身紧紧地贴在姜东昊的胯上。  
“好疼……疼……”崔珉起的腰被搂在了怀里，两只手捶打着姜东昊的胸膛:“坏人，你是坏人……”姜东昊低头深吻着他，有温热的液体沾在了他的脸上，不知道是美人的眼泪，还是坏人的汗珠。  
姜东昊把他抱了起来，抵在了墙上。  
崔珉起的腿还架在他的宽肩上，下身和他紧紧地交合着，翘臀被一只大手稳稳地托起来，整个人都悬空着。  
“乖，珉起乖，”姜东昊的腰胯缓缓地耸动起来:“叫出来。”  
奇异的快感传遍全身，崔珉起放声呻吟起来，全无羞耻。  
又疼，又爽。  
姜东昊的汗水淌到了脖颈，他越来越猛地操干着，享用着娇嫩的肉体。  
快感像汹涌的浪潮，冲刷着身体的每一寸皮肤，让人只想沉沦。  
巫山神女兴云作雨，一时间意乱情迷。  
涸辙之鲋恰逢甘霖，不消说畅快淋漓。  
人间的情爱欢好是千金不换的极乐。  
崔珉起从来没有尝过这样的滋味，他一口咬在了姜东昊的肩上，白浊的体液从铃眼里喷射出来，淌在姜东昊的腰腹上。  
“射在你里面好不好？嗯？”姜东昊在他的耳边淫邪地呢喃:“射在里面，把你操怀孕好不好？给我生个小宝宝。”  
崔珉起搂着他的脖子，筋疲力尽地低喘着，轻轻地说了句“不要”。  
姜东昊快到了高潮，他凶猛地抽插着，伸手照着崔珉起的臀上啪啪几下，抽得崔珉起鼻子里带了哭腔。  
“别打……老公别打……我给你生……”  
滚烫的精液冲刷着娇嫩的肉壁，崔珉起还在害怕生孩子，娇滴滴地啜泣着。  
姜东昊把他放在床上，黏腻浓稠的白浊糊住了被操开的穴口。姜东昊侧躺着把他抱在怀里，拿被子盖在他的肚子上。  
“我会生孩子吗……”崔珉起躺在姜东昊的怀里，手指轻轻地挠着姜东昊的胸口。  
姜东昊存心要吓唬他:“会，明年就有好几个小孩了。”  
“那……你喜欢小孩吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
崔珉起把脸贴着姜东昊的胸膛，声音温软甜腻:“要是有了小孩，你还疼我吗？”  
姜东昊坏心地欺负他:“有了小朋友，我就不要你了，也不抱你了，也不给你买好吃的了，晚上睡觉也不搂着你了。”  
崔珉起信以为真地沉默了，轻轻地哦了一声，心里的酸涩委屈一圈一圈地漫开，却又很乖地没有哭闹。  
姜东昊意识到自己吓到他了，他低下头想哄一哄小傻子，却对上一双泛着水汽的眸子。  
他还没开口，只听到崔珉起很小声地开口，嗓音像是小奶猫的爪子，抓得他的心又疼又痒:“那我是不是……又没有家了？”  
我是不是又没有家了？  
崔珉起的世界很小，能让他依赖的人就那么几个。他像一个寄人篱下的孩子，做每一件事时都懵懂而惶恐，不知道该怎么做才是对的，一直用一双天真的眼睛看着别人的脸色。  
所以他那样乖巧，从来不任性地要这要那，从来不恃宠而骄，甚至连郭英敏离开时，他也只是哭闹了几天。  
姜东昊要他不哭，他就真的不哭，要他听话，他就真的很听话，要他承受男人的蹂躏，他就流着泪忍着疼。  
姜东昊低头亲吻着他，心疼得像是被撕裂了。  
“珉起，珉起，抬头，抬头看我，”姜东昊注视着他漂亮的眼睛:“你不会生宝宝的，别害怕，我在呢，我一直在呢。以后还得给你买好多的糖，每天都搂着你睡，谁都不能欺负你。”  
崔珉起伸长了脖子亲了亲姜东昊的下巴:“谢谢你。”  
如果是这样的话，真的很谢谢你。  
要是能被你一直宠爱着，那就太好了。


End file.
